


counting all my relevant friends

by milkandhoney



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Makoto is a Mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was your idea," Haru intoned flatly. "Don't blame others for your problems."</p><p>"I wasn't! I don't blame you for this," Rin gestured to his body, Haru and Makoto following with their eyes. "I just didn't think Rei would take it so seriously."</p><p>"Well, you know Rei.." Makoto began at the same time Haru said, "You both do." </p><p>"Can we at least both agree that mine looks better?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting all my relevant friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadlordTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/gifts).



> This fic is sadly unbeta'd so any and all typos are mine and mine alone.

"Rei, what are you supposed to be?"

So it wasn't exactly a triumph, but it was a start at least. Twenty minutes into the party and Rei had already managed to corner two of Rin's teammates along with one of his own. 

Okay, perhaps cornered was the wrong word. That sounded much too aggressive, the kind of crass behavior Rin (at least in his former days) had been known for. What Rei was doing was different. This was more like.. _assertively_ drawing their attention. Entertaining a rapt audience that just happened to include two people who could tip the night's vote in his favor. There was no way he planned to lose!

"I'm so glad you asked, Momotarou. What you are seeing is truely a rare breed!" Rei said passionately as the red-head's once curious eyes began to rapidly glaze over.

" _Morpho peleides_. Wings the color of a tropical ocean! Speed that remains unsurpassed by any of its kind!"

Next to Momotarou, Sousuke's face remained impassive, despite the cat whiskers Gou had painstakingly applied. At one point he turned and looked down the hall, signs a lesser man might have taken for quiet panic. 

"This could only be what is regarded as one of the most beautiful creatures in the world!"

With these last words, Rei artfully threw an arm over his head, making sure to keep his eyes closed. His free hand gave the red frames perched on his nose a triumphant nudge, lest they turn traitor and detract from the dramatic tension he was going for. According to his calculations (and the hour spent in front of the full length mirror in his room), maximum effiency meant holding the pose for at _least_ thirty seconds. The perfect amount of time for everyone to drink in his words as well as his appearance. Appreciate his fine craftsmanship and attention to detail. Admire the--

"Nagisa, please!"

Beside him, Nagisa continued to flick the boppers atop Rei's head, standing on his toes for leverage. In a departure from the norm, tonight he also wore glasses: thick round ones that made his eyes twice as large and clashed comically with his puffed up cheeks. 

"It's a costume _contest_ , Rei! In order to win, you have to showcase the Blue Moppon's advantage!" 

"The Blue Morpho," Rei corrected, giving the other boy a cross look. This wasn't the first, second, or third time he'd had to repeat the name. "It's the largest species of butterfly in the world and you were with me when I bought the fabric!"

"I saw Rin talking to Makoto not too long ago," Nagisa continued as if Rei hadn't spoken. "His costume looks really stylish. Like J-Pop!"

"That style is very gaudy." 

"Mm," Nagisa hummed, eyeing the dazzling blue sequins extending from Rei's back. "But Rin is really cool so he can pull off that kind of thing."

"Nagisa!" 

"Rei is cool too! You sewed your own costume, learned to swim breaststroke, and made cookies even Rin can eat!" 

"What does one have to do with the other?"

From somewhere within his wizard robes, Nagisa produced a bag of caramel poporn, munching dangerously close within hand-wiping range. He extended the snack towards Rei, taking it back when he shook his head. "You don't give up. That's what you two have in common." 

Rei didn't reply, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Nagisa hurried to add, "And I like your costume. I like because it's Rei's!"

"Mm. Momo and Sousuke have yet to say what they--EHH?" 

Rei spun around to find the spot Momo and Sousuke had occupied just moments ago, empty.

Behind his (more than likely sticky) hand, Nagisa snickered. 

***

"Haru.." Rin's voice thrummed with warning, a scowl marring his usually handsome features as he took another step foward.

Haru said nothing, too defiant to even cross his arms when he pointedly looked away. 

"Now, now," Makoto pleaded, quickly slipping between them. "I'm sure he didn't mean that the way it came out.."

Both Haru and Rin rounded on Makoto with a glare that caused him to shrink back, despite being the tallest of the three. "Okay well, at least, don't take it to heart? Heheh.."

"Che." Rin shook his head, careful not to dislodge the bobbles that were supposed to be his antennae. "I should never have let you guys talk me into this."

"It was your idea," Haru intoned flatly. "Don't blame others for your problems."

"I wasn't! I mean I don't blame you for this," Rin gestured to his body, Haru and Makoto following with their eyes. "I just didn't think Rei would take it so seriously."

"Well, you know Rei.." Makoto began at the same time Haru said, "You both do." 

"Can we at least both agree that mine looks better?" 

***

"I'm so sorry about all this," Makoto said for at least the fifth time, having taken Rei aside in the kitchen where they could have some privacy. His face said as much, eyes drawn together with such brilliant sincerity that for a moment Rei thought he really would burst into tears. 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Rei insisted with a wave of his hands. "It's because I-.." Here he hesitated, feeling the tell-tale heat rise in his cheeks. He was not sure how to proceed with something so embarrassing. Most of the time it felt like his confessions were squeezed out of him, things he just ended up shouting in a moment of emotion, followed by the immediate desire to clamp a hand over his own mouth. 

Sensing the other boy's unease, Makoto said nothing. Leaning against the far counter he pulled one of the treat bags towards himself, left by Ren and Ran when his mother insisted they sort the candy to ensure they wouldn't devour it all at once. 

Shifting through its contents Makoto's eyes lit up, pulling something from the bag and handing it to Rei. "You like these, right? I remember from our part time.." 

Rei unwrapped the cellophane with clumsy fingers. Green tea hard candies weren't as sweet as the usual fare Nagisa insisted on trying to share with him, but because they weren't as popular as other flavors, they were harder to come by.

"I have always taken pride in being Iwatobi's butterfly," He began Rin and I may both swim that style but I wanted it to truly be mine. So when Ran and Ren both insisted I do this.." He made a sweeping hand gesture, a full body sigh. "It felt like an opportunity to let everyone finally decide once and for all." 

Makoto was quiet for a moment, scratching at his cheek with a thoughtful look. "I think black cats are nice."

"I-- I beg your pardon?" 

"I think black cats are nice," Makoto repeated cheerfully. "But I also like white cats. I named one of the strays near the Swim Club 'Shiro'. There's another named 'Choco,' she's brown with white spots and sometimes she scratches if you get too close."

"I'm not sure I follow.. "

"A Morpho?" Makoto stumbled over the word, making sure to get it right. "Or a Tiger? Butterflies or cats. It's strange to think they're all different but they're also the same. No one decides for them."

***

"Rinnn!" 

It's the usual greeting of arms wrapped around his neck, pouncing with enough force to send Rin stumbling under their weight.

"Oi, just how much of those sweets have you eaten?" Ducking out from under the other's arms, he's already digging two knuckles into Nagisa's messy blond curls. 

"I give, I give!" He's barely caught his breath when his eyes grow wide, taking in Rin's extremely lavish Halloween costume.  
Skin-tight animal print pants with a black tank top, fierce stripes painted on his arms and face. What tops it off are a pair of wings, orange, yellow, with black and white. It gives off the air of something wild and fierce, if a bit mismatched. Nagisa tilts his head.

"Is this a new form of cosplay? That's not fair, you never want to watch anime with me when I ask you!" 

Rin rolls his eyes. "Not everyone is as carefree as you, watching nonsense all day."

"Muu, you sound like Rei. He'll only watch when Haru is around and Haru only likes the weird stuff."

"Somehow.. that doesn't surprise me," Rin says, truthfully. The odds are if Makoto hadn't organized this particular Halloween get together, Haru would definitely try to talk him into watching at least one _Paranormal Activity_. "Besides, can't you tell what I'm supposed to be by looking?"

Nagisa shakes his head. "If I knew I wouldn't ask! But guessing is fun too! Give me a hint!"

"Okay. But only if you first tell me about Rei's costume."

***

It's only when they've all rolled out futons and arranged themselves just so on the floor of Makoto's living room that Rin turns to Rei with a begrudging smirk. 

"You know, you're a pretty impressive guy. Your butterfly _almost_ put my butterfly to shame."

Rei feels the side of his mouth quirk, giving Rin as smug smile as he removes his glasses. "I could say the same. Thought I am surprised at your choice of species."

"I thought it made sense," Rin muses aloud, lowering his voice to a whisper when he hears the rise and fall of Makoto's soft breathing. "Tiger shark, tiger butterfly. Not that hard to connect."

"No," Rei nods, drifting into the silence. "But it's not the only one you remind me of."

It's when he's almost nodding off that Rin mumbles, "It was the 'Peacock' wasn't it?" 

"Peacock," Rei agrees.

"I guess it takes one to know one."


End file.
